The Random Misaventures of Raven and Friends
by ravemacarthie
Summary: This is a very random series of stories that happen Day to day in the lives of me and my friends. Eh sort of.
1. Day one

**This is a series of random happenings in the life of me. The first chapter is kinda short but they get longer. I know i put this under naruto but it doesn't only have naruto characters it also has death note, ouran host club, twilight, some Code Geass, and Bill und Tom Kauliz. Oh and me and my friends. Yes I know thats a lot, but enjoy. ^_^ P.s. I dont own any.  
**

** Day one: WHAT NO CANDY!!!!!**

"Ok first things first. I want a mansion, but not just any mansion. I want a Victorian mansion." said raven as she and her two friends Tom and Bill drove into town. "Wait, but first i want gummy worms." she said.  
"Yay, gummy worms, sour gummy worms." said bill.  
"To the store." they said together.  
"Damn expensive woman." grumbled Tom.  
"Love you too Tommy." said raven.  
" i said not to call me that."  
"what ever you say grumpy."

"What is this stuff ninja scrolls, flea collars. Were is the candy?" asked raven. They walked to the help desk. "Tom go ask about the candy." said Bill.  
"Why can't you or raven ask."  
"because, The lack of candy has left us to weak to go on."  
"Ok fine, you babies. Hey you with the head band were is the candy?" he asked walking up to the desk. "um, there isn't any this is a ninja store." she answered. "What!!" shrieked Raven and Bill.  
"um, theres no candy sorry."  
"Nien." they cried collapsing on the floor.  
'this is going to be a long year.' thought Tom. "come on you, babies. lets go get a house."

END DAY ONE


	2. Day two

**Day two: New people**

"Well, its not a Victorian mansion, but its still pretty." said Raven ad they unpacked the living room. 'She's still complaining. This is the most expensive house here.' thought Tom. suddenly Bill collapsed. "Oh no, Tom did you see what happened?" she asked kneeling next to Bill. "No but we should take him to the hospital."

They got him in the car and drove to the hospital. When he was checked in the doctor told them that they took some tests and the results would be back soon and that they could go see him.

"Hey, bro how ya do'in?" asked Tom. "I feel ok right now."

"Aw poor Bill." said Raven kissing him on the cheek. " you scared me." She hit him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry." said Bill making a puppy dog face. "Aw, your forgiven."

"Hey raven my head hurts." said Tom hopping for a kiss. "Aw, poor Tommi." She walked over and hit him on the head. "I'm not stupid."

"Fine, whatever." He said. They sat down to wait for the doctor. A little while later some people ran in closing the door. "Sorry for barging in like this, but we need to hide for a second." said the shorter one with brown eyes. "Um, Okay." They ran and hide behind Tom and Raven. Then someone with yellow skin and pink hair ran in. "Hey have you seen two girls? Ones kinda short with brown eyes and the other is a little taller."

"Nope, sorry." said Tom. "Crap, well if you do just ask for Mello." he said leaving the room. "well, that was strange." said Raven turning around. "What did you do to him?"

"Ha ha, well ya see we put dye in his soap and shampoo." answered the taller one. "So that's why he was yellow?" asked Tom. Then Raven burst out laughing. "whats so funny?"

"He s-said h-his name w-was mello, mello yellow." said raven still laughing. Then everyone started laughing and the doctor walked in. "Um, hello the test results are back."

"Oh really hold on a sec," said raven as everyone else kept laughing, "Shut up!" she yelled and everyone went (O.o) quiet. "thank you, go on doctor."

"Ah, yes, well, It seems the cause of Bills condition is candy deprivation. All he needs is some candy and he'll be fine."

"What! No way." yelled Tom. "Oh, I so told you we could die if we didn't have candy, I did." said Raven. "Yeah but if its a lack of candy then why aren't you sick, huh?"

"Easy, I ate the last jelly bean before went to the store, duh." The doctor gave Bill some gummy worms and told him to take one every three minutes. When the doctor left raven remembered the other people. "Oops, sorry for ignoring you. I'm raven and these are my friends Bill and Tom."

"Oh thats ok," said the shorter one, "I'm Kelci and this is Falene. We've never seen you around school. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, we just moved here. We're still unpacking." said Tom. "Ow, my head hurts." said Raven as she fell over. "Au mien gott, not again."

END DAY TWO

**translation **

**Au - oh**

**mien - my**

**gott - god**

**review pwease *does puppy face.*  
**


End file.
